scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Grey DeLisle
| POB= Fort Ord, California, USA | job= Voice actor; singer | notable role(s)= Daphne Blake Shannon Blake ''SDMI'' Daphne Blake Paula Rogers ''BCSD'' Daphne Blake }} Grey DeLisle (pronounced De-lyle) is an American voice actress, singer-songwriter, and comedienne. Roles include Mandy on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Vicky on Fairly OddParents (with co-stars Tara Strong, Susanne Blakeslee, and Daran Norris), Dr. Rebecca Holiday on Generator Rex (also starring Daryl Sabara and John DiMaggio), Frankie Foster on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (co-starring Tom Kenny, Candi Milo, Phil LaMarr, and Tom Kane), Emily Elizabeth on Clifford the Big Red Dog (also starring Cree Summer and Kath Soucie), and Azula on Avatar: The Last Airbender. She took over the role of Daphne Blake from the late Mary Kay Bergman, a personal friend and animation voice-over teacher.Harris, Will (August 28, 2011). You're the Voice: Grey DeLisle. Pop Dose. Retrieved July 12, 2011. Following her third marriage in 2012, she's alternated between the credits, Grey DeLisle-Griffin and Grey Griffin. Voice roles Direct-to-video films ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? ''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! ''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' ''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' This is the first time Daphne's surname is included in the credits. ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' ''Big Top Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon ''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'' ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' ''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' ''Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery'' ''LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood'' ''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon'' ''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown'' ''LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash'' Video games ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' ''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem'' ''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked'' Credited as Grey Delisle. ''Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? ''Scooby-Doo! First Frights ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp'' TV specials ''Night of the Living Doo'' ''Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror'' TV series ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! This is the first TV series to have Daphne's surname in the credits. Direct-to-video short films ''Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games ''Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow'' ''Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace'' ''Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! ''Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie Commercials Cartoon Network's Toon Dates State Farm Uncredited. Webshorts LEGO/Stoopid Buddy Stoodios Uncredited. Voice roles for Scooby-Doo in other media ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Songs performed ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' Appearances * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase VHS and DVD featurette * E!'s Scooby-Doo: Who Let the Dog Outsic. * Scooby-Doo! The Whole World Loves You! featurette, featured on the bonus disc of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series * Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery panel at San Diego Comic-Con International 2015 * Cupcake Wars Kids ** 101. Scooby Doo Cupcakes (guest judge) - December 28, 2015"Scooby Doo Cupcakes". Food Network. Retrieved on December 28, 2015.Knoop, Doug (December 27, 2015). "Kids Wage 'Cupcake Wars" on Dec. 27". Seattle Times. Retrieved December 28, 2015. Notes/trivia * In the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, A Scooby-Doo Valentine, she had a non-speaking cameo as the real identity behind a Hollywood extra pretending to be an evil Daphne. References External links * , the free encyclopedia * Grey DeLisle @ Twitter Category:Aloha, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold actors Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Big Top Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash actors Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood actors Category:Musicians Category:Night of the Living Doo actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare actors Category:Scooby-Doo! First Frights actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays actors Category:Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Unmasked actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? actors Category:Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery actors Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! actors Category:Voice actors Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? actors